El Diario de Laney (Parte 6 y FINAL)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Con todo este cambio, ¿Seguiràn usando el diario de Trina?, descùbran en este final.


**Grojband: El Diario de Laney (Parte 6)**

-Mmm, tengo que decir que estos hot cakes son los mejores que he probado. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Lanes. -dice Corey mientras come.

-Gracias, Core. -dice Laney.

Como ella casi termina de comer, mira a Corey.

-Corey, ¿Podrías considerar un cambio en la escritura de la letra? -sonríe Laney.

-Dime lo que quieres decir. -Corey le dice a ella muy curioso.

-Ya ves, ya que ... tenemos sentimientos por el otro, yo iba a sugerir algunos géneros de música que podemos intentar, si sabes a que me refiero. -dice Laney mientras baja la vista a su plato.

-¿Te refieres a las canciones de amor?, Bueno ... Yo no quiero ser el de cursi, aunque tuviéramos un dueto en una boda. -Corey sonríe y comienza a reírse. Corey sonríe y guiña un ojo a Laney.

-No sólo canciones de amor, Core, aunque eso sería una idea única. -Laney sonríe.

Corey termina su comida y pone el plato en el lavatrastes.

-¿Significa esto que no necesitamos el diario de Trina nunca más?. Desde que lo ha bloqueado, no hay manera de que lo pueda abrir. -Corey se pone un poco desanimado.

-Lo sé. Y honestamente, yo quería alejarte de ese diario por un tiempo. Sé que tu puedes pensar en letras por ti mismo, y aún mejor, nosotros te podemos ayudar. -Laney lo consola.

-Comprensible, Laney. -dice Corey.

Laney limpia el jarabe pegajoso fuera de su boca y se lava las manos.

-Además, sé que puedes pensar en la letra tu mismo, ya que ni siquiera lees el diario mientras cantas la letra.

-Eso es cierto ... pero por supuesto que no se puede hacer eso ya que la gente espera que las canciones sean recordadas y esas cosas.

-Corey, esto significa que puedes crear letras. -Laney se asombra.

-Eso es cierto, no dar con nuestras propias letras puede ser un poco aburrido para nosotros. -Corey se da cuenta.

-Todos los días tenemos éstas aventuras salvajes, como encontrar genios en un jarrón, luchando contra un casco que optimiza automáticamente la perfección, e incluso en la mente de Trina, ¿Qué aburrido es eso?, hemos cantado sobre todas esas aventuras, así que para nosotros, la creación de la letra debe ser fácil, así como la diversión.

-Tienes razón, Laney. Pero ... las razones de esas aventuras son porque tratamos de recuperar el diario de Trina, las cosas pueden llegar a ser diferente sin él ahora. -dice Corey.

-Yo sé que todavía podemos tener estas aventuras, incluso sin tener que recuperar el diario de Trina. ¿De acuerdo? -Laney sonríe.

-Sí. Sí se puede. -Corey le sonríe a Laney.

-Core, las cosas cambian, pero siempre y cuando nos mantengamos juntos, y pasemos un buen rato. -dice Lanes.

Corey abraza muy fuerte a Laney.

-Siempre sabes qué decir. -dice Corey muy agradecido.

-Hago lo que puedo para ayudarte, porque me importas mucho. -sonríe Laney.

-Me preocupo por ti también, Lanes. Y más ahora. -Corey le sonríe cada vez mas.

Se desprende un ligero rubor, y hace que Laney se de cuenta.

-Aw! ¡Te sonrojaste! -Laney se emociona.

-No, Lanes, es que acabo de recibir algo pegajoso en la boca. -Core se pone nervioso.

-Déjame ver. Ella toma su mano y la coloca donde está su boca.

-¿Eso es ... el jarabe? -dice Laney.

-Sí, sí lo es. -Corey se ríe.

Laney sonríe y tiene sus ojos medio cerrados de fascinación.

-¿Te molesta si me tomo el jarabe de fuera? -Laney le insinúa.

-¿De qué manera ibas a hacerlo, Laney? -Corey se sonroja más.

Laney mueve su cabeza más cerca de él, donde ella está ahora cara a cara con él.

-¿De qué manera piensas tú, Corey? -Lanes se acerca más.

Ella hace un guiño y saca un poco la lengua, por lo que Corey se mueve un poco hacia atrás. Laney se ríe y menea su lengua y luego frota una pequeña toalla de papel en su boca.

-¡Caíste! -Laney se ríe.

-Muy divertido, Lanes. -Él se ríe y al mismo tiempo se frustra al saber que pudo ser su primer beso y no lo aprovechó.

-Ahora quién consiguió bromear. -Laney sigue riéndose mientras arroja la toalla de papel.

Ella ve a Corey viendo hacia arriba de forma frustrada.

-Es broma Core, ya sabes que me gusta jugar contigo. -Laney le sonríe a Corey.

-Me gusta jugar contigo también. Corey se ríe mientras le da un golpecito juguetón en el brazo de Laney.

-Hey!, ¿Estás listo, Core?, Tenemos que volver al garaje. -le dice ella mientras le da un golpecito a Corey en la espalda.

-Sí, estoy listo. -Corey toma su maleta.

Laney se abre la puerta y sale primero, y Corey se marcha después. Laney cierra la puerta y pone la llave en el bolsillo.

-Así que, lo que es una noche para nosotros dos, ¿eh Core? -pregunta Lanes.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y fue la mejor noche que he tenido. -dice Corey.

-Aw, Corey. Eso es muy dulce. -Laney sonríe y se ruboriza a la ligera.

Corey ve que está cerca de su casa.

-Así que ... ¿Vamos a decirle a Kin y Kon sobre ... ya sabes? -sugiere Corey.

-Bueno, esperemos que no se molesten, como la última vez. -Laney responde.

-Con ese pastel, por supuesto. -Corey sonríe.

-Así que estoy segura de que no hay nada de que preocuparse. -dice Lanes.

Corey se abre la puerta de su garaje, y ve a Kin y a Kon tocando sus instrumentos.

-¡Hola chicos! -Corey camina hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos. -Kon sonríe.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? -Kin le hace guiños a Corey.

-¡Fue genial! ... Y tenemos algo que decirles a los dos. -Laney sonríe y camina hacia ellos.

Kon niega con la cabeza

-¡Lo sabía!... ¡Tú y Corey se van a casar! -Kon niega con la cabeza y se empieza a reír con Kin.

-¡No, no!, Eso no es lo que íbamos a decir. -los ojos de Corey se abren más al escuchar lo que dijo Kon.

-No es eso, lo que les tenemos que decir es que ... Corey y yo, tenemos sentimientos el uno al otro ahora. -dice Laney mientras mira a Corey.

-¿Ahora? Pensé que era como que ya. -Kin se ve confundido.

-Bueno, digamos que una visita a la casa de Laney realmente cambió lo que sentía por ella antes. -Corey se sonroja un poco.

-Oh, espera... ¡Te sonrojaste! -Kin se muere de la risa.

Kin, Kon y Laney comenzaron a reírse levemente. Corey abre más los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien. Eso es suficiente. -dice Corey.

-Lo siento Corey, es sólo que nunca vimos sonrojar antes. Espera ... esto no quiere decir que ustedes dos estén pasando el rato conmigo y Kon menos, ¿verdad? -dice Kin.

-Bueno, van a haber momentos en que Corey y yo deseemos estar solos, pero eso no significa que estarán lejos de nosotros. Somos una pandilla. Una banda, Grojband. -dice Laney.

-¡Eso es!, Kin está de acuerdo, ¡Por supuesto!, pero ... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las letras ahora? -Kin lo aprueba.

-Eso va a implicar a todos nosotros. Ahora, vamos a crear nuestro propia letra, y no usaremos angustia adolescente como un único género nunca más, ¡Por fin! -dice Laney.

-Sí. Finalmente ... incluso si voy a extrañar al diario de Trina, ahora es el momento de seguir adelante. -Corey abraza a Laney, y ella lo abraza de la espalda.

-Awww ... -Kin y Kon dicen al ver a los dos que se abrazan.

-¡Oh sí!, Nos olvidamos de decir algo. -Kin reacciona rápidamente.

-Sí, como resulta ser, algo grande en Peaceville está sucediendo después de todo. -Kon responde.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué va a pasar? -Corey se emociona.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado cursi para ti. -dice Kin.

-¿Es otra boda, verdad? -pregunta Laney.

-Bueno, sí, lo es. Desde esta pareja quiere que esta celebración sea muy grande, y quieren una canción de amor. -responde Kon.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo. Siempre y cuando lleguemos con un pastel después de esto. -Corey sonríe.

-Y por suerte, esto no tiene que ser sólo un dueto. -contesta Kin.

-¡Impresionante! -Corey y Laney dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que estamos juntos en esto. Lanes sonríe.

-Pero si llevamos a cabo lo de la boda, ¿qué podemos cantar? -Corey hace la pregunta de oro.

Todos empiezan a pensar en lo que podría ser la letra para esa canción.

-Bueno ... vamos a juntar nuestras mentes; Digamos que un hombre puede visitar la casa de una chica ... -Corey comienza con la idea.

-Y el hombre desarrolla sentimientos por la chica, tanto sonrojada. -Kin sigue con la idea.

-Y el chico y la chica hacen peleas de almohadas. .-Laney continúa.

-Y ellos van a una carrera derby indie y el juego rock indie de amor. -Kon se aloca un poco.

Los tres miran Kon extrañamente después de su comentario.

-¡Impresionante! -los 3 exclaman al comentario.

-Esa es una buena idea, Podemos llamarlo, Lucha derby de almohadas del Amor. -Laney sonríe.

-Grán idea, chicos! Así que, ahora es el momento de hacer letra de esta idea. -Corey mira a los 3.

-Está bien, Corey. Sé que podemos hacerlo. -Lanes los anima.

Como Corey estaba a punto de hablar, la puerta del garaje se abre. Trina entra.

-¿Cómo están? Y bienvenidos de nuevo, Corey. -dice Trina.

-Estoy bien, y gracias, Trina. -dice Corey.

Trina mira a los 4 lentamente.

-Entonces, me enteré de que iba a haber otro evento en Peaceville. -les dice Trina nuevamente.

-Sí, Trina. Es otra boda a la que podríamos tratar de entrar. -Laney dice tímidamente.

-Está bien. Yo no me voy a meter en lo que vayan a hacer. -Trina contesta.

Los 4 están en shock, la boca de Laney se abre ligeramente.

-¿No nos vas a sabotear? -pregunta Kin.

-Lo haría, pero digamos que he oído un par de cosas antes de llegar al garage. -dice Trina.

-¿Al igual que acerca de mí y Laney? -Corey mira a Trina tímidamente.

-Y acerca de su banda. He estado pensando anoche mientras estabas fuera, sobre lo que yo he hecho con ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No sé qué me ha pasado, pero debería ser más tolerante con ustedes. Claro, puedo ser muy molesta a veces, pero yo creo que será hasta pronto... -Trina les explica.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Trina? -Corey le sonríe.

-Si, y... bueno, yo no quiero ser demasiado cursi aquí, pero ... acabas de hacer lo mejor posible con este concierto. -Trina le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Solo, no ser demasiado alto, ¿de acuerdo? -ella le dice antes de retirarse y cierra la puerta.

La banda está ciertamente sorprendida.

-Wow ... es que Trina? O Katrina...? -Kon abre sus ojos.

-Sí, ella parecía más humilde. -Laney dice asombrosamente.

-Ella era... distinta y me siento mucho mejor al conseguir el apoyo de mi hermana mayor. -Corey se pone felíz.

-Parece que las cosas van a ser mejores para nosotros, después de todo. -Laney sonríe y toma la mano de Corey.

-Sí, y quién sabe hasta dónde vamos a ir en el futuro con este cambio, y no me refiero sólo a las normas de la máquina de tiempo. -Corey mira a Laney.

-A pesar de que sabes que es lo que podemos hacer. -Kin responde.

-Es mejor esperar y ver qué pasa. Además, yo quiero estar con ustedes y Corey durante tanto tiempo como me sea posible. -Laney mira a todos, en especial a Core.

-Muy bien, Grojband, vamos a empezar haciendo lo que hacemos para divertirnos y hacer música. -Corey se ve triunfante.

Los 4 sonríen y todos chocan sus manos.

-Somos Grojband. -los 4 exclaman ante el comentario de Corey.

-Es genial estar con ustedes, y tengo una cosa más que hacer.

Corey está a punto de finalizar. Él corre a la puerta del garaje, y se da cuenta de que sigue siendo para arriba.

-Gracias a todos por venir. -dice Core.

Laney viene por Corey.

-¿Eso era realmente necesario, Core? -Laney le pregunta.

-Lanes, arruinaste mi final. -Corey le sonríe y suspira.

-Creo que tengo un mejor final que eso. -Laney se ríe.

-¿En serio? Dime lo que es. -Corey se pone impaciente.

-Te voy a mostrar en su momento. -Laney le dice sugestivameme.

Miéntras Corey mira hacia otro lado, Laney agarra rápidamente a Corey cerca de ella, cierra los ojos y le da un beso profundo; Corey se sorprende y suelta la puerta del garaje para tomarla de la cintura, por lo que va hacia abajo de manera que sólo se puede ver la puerta. Como escuchado, Kin y Kon hacen ruidos sugerentes de silbidos justo después del cierre de la puerta.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, muy pronto agregarè una historia de mi autorìa llamada "La Nueva integrante"**


End file.
